


Family Business

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e17 My Heart Will Go On, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys discuss how things could have been different. Set immediately after s06e17 My Heart Will Go On.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. I have no excuse for this one. Just needed a brother moment.

"Yeah, well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I say we keep our mouths shut." Dean said, nodding toward Bobby, stretched out asleep on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm with you." Sam agreed. "Should we wake him?"

"Nah," Dean shook his head, then covered Bobby with a blanket. "That's probably the best he's felt all week."

The brothers turned and left the room, making their way upstairs to the bedroom that had become "theirs."

Dean flopped face first onto one of the twin beds, while Sam sat down on the side of his, facing Dean.

"That was so weird," Dean muttered around the pillow. "That one little thing could change so much."

"Dude," Sam snorted. "That was not a little thing. Over 1500 people died on the Titanic."

"You know what I mean," Dean grumbled, wrestling the pillow into a more comfortable position. "Those people didn't die one night a hundred years ago thousands of miles away, and it impacted millions of people across the world."

"Yeah, that's the whole premise of The Butterfly Effect," Sam agreed with a roll of his eyes.

"Can you imagine though?" Dean lifted his head a few inches to look at his brother. "What if something had gotten changed and Ellen had married Dad?"

"Jo would have been our sister and I certainly hope she wouldn't have had a crush on you." Sam shuddered.

Dean dropped his head back on the pillow. "Uh, yeah. I didn't think about that part."

"So what were you thinking about?" Sam asked. "Like if Dad had settled down and we had lived in the Roadhouse or something?"

"Well, yeah." Dean answered defensively. "Maybe you wouldn't have run off and left if we had a home."

"You know we could have," Sam said. "Dad asked Adam's mother to marry him."

"What?" Dean sprang up.

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. "When he came and met Adam the first time. Adam overheard them talking about it. Apparently he didn't tell her anything about us or hunting, but I guess if she had said yes, he would have had to tell her eventually."

"Obviously she told him no." Dean frowned.

"She told him that the two of them were twenty years too old to even be having that conversation." Sam huffed. "But I was glad to know that he offered. That whole situation ... until we met Adam, I wouldn't have ever believed that Dad had another kid that we didn't know about. All his preaching about family, not turning your back on your family, that if one of us ever got a girl pregnant ... "

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "How do you know about this?"

"Couple hundred years in the Cage together." Sam snorted. "Adam and I had a lot of time to talk."

"So if Dad had married Kate Milligan, and we had a stepmom and a little brother, would you have stayed away the whole time at Stanford?" Dean looked at his hands, but Sam knew his brother was completely focused on the answer.

"I don't know." Sam told him honestly. "I don't know that it would have changed the way I felt at the moment. I was so angry at Dad I really couldn't see anything else."

Dean nodded, but Sam continued before his older brother could speak.

"I may have, though. Because I would have been afraid Adam would take my place with you and I would have been jealous." He looked down at the floor for a moment before raising his head to look at Dean, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Nah," Dean shook his head and smiled. "Even if Adam had come to live with us, he never would have been my Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam grinned.

"Idjits!" Bobby grumbled from down the hall. "Old men are trying to sleep around here!"


End file.
